Nicolai (Ashan)
|mentioned = |voice =Robert Hoehn }} The young King of the Holy Griffin Empire, Nicolai Griffin is a non-playable hero in Heroes of Might and Magic V. Initially introduced as a typically dutiful defender of the realm, he is ultimately murdered at the hands of Agrael. Afterwards, he is eventually reanimated as a vampire by Markal, transformed into the moral opposite of his original, living self. Background King's days Nicolai was the only child of the king Alexei Griffin and queen Fiona Unicorn. After his father's death in Sheogh took his uncle Godric over the responsibility to prepare the young prince for his upcoming future as king of the Holy Griffin Empire. Nicolai grew up to be an intelligent and capable king, becoming master of Warfare, Leadership and Light Magic. By preferring to fight on foot with shield and sword instead of on horseback with lances, he gained every infantry man in the empire deepest respect. It's even said that the foot soldiers even reached a higher level of toughness when they fought with the king. During his wedding with his beloved Isabel Greyhound, the demons started there fifth war against the Holy Empire. Kha-Beleth even sent three archdevils to Talonguard to assassinate Nicolai. Nicolai and Imperial armies managed to temporarily stop the demon invasion. however, during a confrontation with the Demon Lord Agrael, Nicolai received wounds from the most darkest and demonic magic to the point that not even the Angels could save him. His last order was that Isabel would succeed over him and take the throne as queen. Raised as a Vampire Nicolai's dead body was brought to the Halls of Heroes to rest with his ancestors., guarded by a knight and a small loyal force. His soul was at peace and in the company of his father and Elrath. However, he was sent back and raised as a vampire lord, an undead through the Rite of the Night performed by Markal. His soul was now forever corrupted and could not return to Elrath's light. On Markal's orders, Nicolai started an attack on Irollan. After the battle with Findan, Nicolai was defeated. His body was burned, but what happened to his soul nobody knows. Gameplay Before being rasied as a Vampire, Nicolai was a Knight. Aftwerwards, he is a Necromancer. Abilities As a Knight theme]] As a Necromancer theme]] Scenarios The Queen *'The Fall of the King': Nicolai rushes in to save Isabel from Demon Lord, Agrael, but Agrael defeats him. The Cultist *'The Promise': Veyer and Agrael battle near his corpse at Hall of Heroes. The Ranger *'The Vampire Lord': Findan has to defeat Nicolai so that peace can return to Irollan. Appearances Nicolai appears in Heroes of Might and Magic V and is being mentioned in Hammers of Fate and Tribes of the East add-ons. Trivia *Although he is the ruler of an empire, he is being addressed as King Nicolai. **Still, he does not wear any crown. *Based on this armour he is a Paladin. *He wears the Face of Elrath on his poleyns. *On his drape during the wedding, Elrath is blue, not golden. *He shares the same physical appearance and has a similar fate as Warcraft hero, Arthas. Gallery Nic_UD.jpg N_UD_2.JPG Nicolai cutscene.jpg|In The Fall of the King scenario Nicolai1.jpg|Nicolai, in the intro Category:Heroes V characters Category:Heroes V Knights Category:Heroes V Necromancers Category:Heroes V campaign heroes